Cold Outside
by Mewknight
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! XDD It's a cold night on the night of Christmas eve, but down in the Hub, it is far from a quiet evening. Songfic. Oneshot. Janto, Gwhys, and Towen. XDD Myfawny included. XDD


Cold Outside

_[__'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house__. __Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…]_

"KAW!" Myfawny squawked from her nest as she stared at the author.

_[Alright, alright. No little mice were scurring (Myfawny took care of that XD) and the Torchwood 3 Hub was nothing but full of laughter and joy…]_

"Rhys!" Gwen giggled as she was tackled with kisses from her husband. This Christmas, Gwen decided to bring Rhys over to the Hub and also to have a Christmas party just so people aren't celebrating "alone" that year.

"Merry Christmas lovely!" Rhys pulled out this dark blue box from out of his pocket as he placed a hand on her hip.

"Rhys!" The welshwoman gasped as she opened the box, revealing a blue diamond necklace with a gold chain, "Oh my…Rhys, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh yes I did. For the beautiful woman whom I fell in love with." Rhys placed a kiss on his wife's lips, which was received whole-heartedly and full of love.

"Oh Rhys…I love you!" Gwen whispered into the kiss as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around the man that she truly loves.

Rhys chuckled as he tightened his hold on her, enveloping her in an embrace, "I love you too Gwen."

As he helped his wife put the necklace around her neck, Tosh and Owen were standing in front of Tosh's computer. With the medical doctor's back to her, Owen yelled, "Oi you two! Get a room!" Both Tosh and Gwen giggled as Rhys' cheeks turned bright red.

"Aw Rhys!" Gwen gushed as she placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering, "I'll be back, love."

As Gwen ran up to the second floor, Tosh pulled out a bag from under her desk, "Merry Christmas Owen."

"Hm…" Owen paused as he took out the item from the holiday-themed bag, his eyebrows shooting up to the ceiling when he looked at the gift, "A bottle of champagne?"

A light blush dusted Tosh's cheeks as she nodded, making Owen smile warmly, "Thanks Tosh."

"It's no problem." The Japanese computer genius shyly looked at the medic as she smiled back.

"Oh, I found this in my lab and I thought you might like this…" Owen dug into one of his lab coat pockets and pulled out this grey fluffy mouse-looking stuffed animal that is holding this yellow holey square*.

"What is that?" Tosh tilted her head in confusion as she took the little animal.

"I think it's a computer screen cleaner..." Owen said thoughtfully as he left out, _"and it reminded me of you…"_ He didn't want to sugar-coat this moment anymore than it already was as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I think it's cute." The two Torchwood members shared a small smile as they took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Look who's under a mistletoe~!" Gwen giggled, startling her two co-workers as she held a green leafy mistletoe over their heads. Tosh buried her red face into her hands as Owen turned away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Y-you don't have to Owen…i-if you don't want to! It's just a silly game anyway…" She muttered the last bit as she shook her head a little.

A loud hearty laugh echoed through the Hub, making Tosh jump a little. Even Gwen and Rhys could not keep their jaws from dropping.

"What's so funny Owen!" The computer genius blurted out without really thinking as her cheeks turned a dark crimson from either anger and/or embarrassment.

Owen sniffled as his laughter died down, "Why not?" He said mostly to himself as he glanced into Tosh's dark questioning orbs. The Japanese girl thought she would see mischief and sarcasm in his eyes, but in those dark brown orbs, she saw a sparkle of content in them, which brought a smile on her face.

"Tosh," The medic paused as he gently caressed her face into his hands, "Merry Christmas." The Torchwood doctor closed the distance between them before Tosh could respond, making her squeak in surprise. Gwen quietly (well as quietly as she could XP) squealed to herself as she went back to her husband's side, overjoyed that her friends finally figured out their attraction to each other.

Music was heard from Jack's office, averting everyone's attention to the second floor.

"_I've got to go home," _Ianto came out from the Captain's office in a his red dress shirt and black pants but his tie was missing and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, giving the impression that he was rather…happily drunk. ( XD )

"_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there,"_ This time Jack came out as he sang at the top of his lungs. He wrapped an arm around the Welshman's shoulders as he slowly led Ianto down the stairs.

"_Say, lend me your comb,"_ Ianto then ran his hand through the Captain's messy hair as his nose slightly rubbed against his lover's cheek.

"_It's up to your knees out there,"_

"_You've really been grand,"_ Ianto stole a peck on the cheek from the immortal as he giggled a little.

"_I say, when you touch my hair,"_ Jack in turn ran his hands in the Welshman's hair, messing it up a little, but the owner didn't seem to mind.

"_But don't you see,"_ As they got to the last step, the immortal jumped and landed feet flat with his arms spread out wide, copying a West End Broadway pose.

"_How can you do this thing to me," _Jack wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as they stared into each other's eyes.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow,"_ Ianto ran a finger down the immortal's chest as Jack licked his lips in anticipation.

"_Making my lifelong sorrow,"_

"_At least there will be plenty implied,"_ They slow-danced around the Hub as Jack and Ianto touched their foreheads together.

"_If you caught pneumonia and died,"_

"_I really can't stay,"_ Jack placed a finger on his lover's lips as Ianto smirked.

"_Get rid of that old out…Ahh…"_

"_Baby it's cold outside,"_ The immortal sang the last note as long as he could as his co-workers and friends excitedly applauded him. As they basked in their friends' enjoyment, Jack caught Ianto's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Alright people! I order everyone to take the next few days off…and have a merry Christmas!" Jack laughed whole-heartedly as his arm was wrapped tightly around his Welshman's waist. The Torchwood members, plus Rhys, laughed along with their Captain as they wished everyone a safe holiday.

As everyone was leaving for the night, Ianto strode over to stand underneath Myfawny's nest with a hand in his pocket and a smile on his face, "Merry Christmas, Myfawny." He tossed a dark chocolate bar up in the air and with years of practice, the pterodactyl caught the chocolate bar with ease.

"Are you coming Yan?" Jack said with a wide grin plastered on his face as he couldn't wait to see what his favorite Welshman had in store for him for this special occasion…and he also couldn't wait to surprise Ianto with his own plans.

"Coming~!" With a smirk, Ianto and Jack hurriedly left the Hub as the sound of the cog door closing behind them was the last sound that echoed through the secret underground base before everything got quiet on that dark, cold Christmas night…

"Squeak!"

[Whoops, not quite. XDD]

XxXxXxXxX

*See S2 Ep 5 (I think…) Or the Adam episode! XDD

Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD Sorry, I rushed on this. XP And yes, I know Ianto is singing the girl's part. XDD This song was stuck in my head for a while, so I just had to write this! XDD Well I hope you like it! Have a safe Christmas~ and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! XDD

I know Owen is OOC, but I didn't like how Owen ignored Tosh until the very end! DX

And yes, I know that is only part of the song. XDD Well hope it's ok~ :D


End file.
